batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Six
'Season Six '''is the sixth season of ''Batman: Shadow War. E1: The Madhouse Hugo Strange is seen at Gotham Docks with his bodyguards, calling for a meeting. At Arkham Asylum, security officer Frank Boles proceeds to use a baton to knock officer Thomas Ambruster unconscious in the control room and then releases the patients from their cells. Chaos and anarchy occur in the asylum, with security and doctors being ruthlessly murdered and Joker is seen notably killing his doctor and grins as he walks out of his cell. Batman quickly arrives and fights many iconic inmates before facing Deathstroke again, who vows to kill Batman as he considers him his greatest opponent. Batman fights him, and after nearly being killed, manages to defeat Deathstroke and beating him unconscious. Batman then discovers Strange and Boles were responsible for the breakout; having Commissioner James Gordon deploy his SWAT officers around Arkham Asylum quickly to prevent more inmates from escaping. Then Batman finds Boles dead and strapped to a gurney, a knife plunged into his chest and his face with a spraypainted mouth, then a sign on his back reading "Stab Me", Batman immediately knows who the killer is. Strange is inside Arkham's control room and Batman confronts him, angrily beating him and smashing his face into the controls. Strange reveals to Batman that he sent his goons after Batgirl; claiming she had been taken somewhere and must pass his test for her survival, to kill his greatest enemy. Batman stubbornly refuses but Strange tells Batman to go execute Joker. Batman then lets Strange go and the Dark Knight goes to reluctantly hunt down the Joker, finding him giggling in his cell surrounded by corpses. As the clown greets Batman, Batman attacks Joker, then disarmed him of his knife and holds the blade to Joker's neck. Joker smiles and says he's finally won, goading Batman to finish him off. However, Batman angrily tosses it away and headbutts Joker unconscious before locking him in his cell and goes to search for Batgirl. E2: The Strange Fight Batman goes to confront a locked up Deathstroke, interrogating him on Batgirl's location but Deathstroke claims he doesn't know as only assassin knew. Bird then leads his men into Arkham and shoots at Batman, so Batman battles them and interrogates Bird, who reveals that she is located at the Gotham Docks. Batman arrives at the docks. Batman then watches as Strange's men is holding Barbara Gordon hostage, then Strange himself arrives in a van in a bloody and bruised appearance. Strange looks at his watch, claiming Batman only has little time to save her. Batman uses predatory tactics to take out Strange's armed men until Strange is left, to which Batman attacks him and tells him he survived his test. However, Strange reveals Bane, forcing the Dark Knight to fight him to save Barbara and stop Strange. After a tough fight, Batman manages to drop a smokestack on Bane, knocking him unconscious, much to Strange's disappointment. Batman frees Batgirl and Batman claims he beat Strange at his own game, resulting in the deranged psychiatrist to switch to another plan: blow up the docks and expose Batman's secret identity through a device. Batman though disarms the device with Lucius Fox's help, defeating Strange and he is arrested by Gordon. When Strange is in the police van, Batman warns him of trying to do anything like that again. E3: Dent Plot Harvey Dent is having a speech at Wayne Manor during his campaign for becoming mayor about how he will make Gotham a city free of crime, death and misery before moving on to claiming that he'll first take care of the mob and gangs such as the Maroni Crime Family and then he'll build more secure prisons for the most dangerous offenders and criminals. Dent then thanks Bruce for supporting him financially and he'll also fund the police more, giving them better technology to handle crime, striving to create a city that doesn't need Batman anymore. Bruce and Dent then talk, going around many wealthy socialittes to sell Dent to them to give him the support and votes needed for him to become mayor. However, Sal Maroni crashes the party and asks to discuss business with Bruce and Dent. Dent looks unhappy but Bruce tells Alfred to escort him into the parlor to talk more privately, with the socialettes appearing shocked and startled by Maroni's appearance. In the parlor, Maroni attempts to make a deal with Bruce: have Dent ignores his illegal businesses and even help him out in driving Carmine Falcone's businesses out of Gotham so he can become the city's top kingpin and he'll help out Dent by making him mayor so he can protect Gotham from other criminals and villains, though Dent butts in and orders Maroni out, saying when he becomes mayor, he'll be the best criminal he hunts down and promises to make sure he'll spend the rest of his life behind bars. Maroni warns Dent making an enemy out of him and even threatens him, triggering something in Dent, causing him to attack Maroni but eventually gets off of him. Maroni becomes enraged and says he'll make Dent regret that before leaving, with Bruce questioning Dent on his aggressive actions. Dent apologizes and then he leaves the mansion with everyone else when the party is over. Dent then goes home only to find Rachel Dawes not there and is confronted by an armed Frankie Carbone, Maroni's underboss, who has his men holding Rachel hostage. Dent asks Frankie to let Rachel go, but he refuses, telling him that he's taking him to Maroni. An enraged Dent charges at Carbone only to be stopped by a mobster, who knocks him out with the butt of his rifle. Bruce tries to call Dent later but receives no call, so he goes to his apartment to check it out only to find it missing. Bruce becomes increasingly concerned and discovers blood stains on the ground, deducing that Dent was kidnapped and immediately suspects Maroni. Bruce then becomes Batman to head to Maroni's place. Maroni is in the middle of torturing Dent and Rachel, attempting to make him pay for threatening and assaulting him. Dent begs Maroni to let Rachel go, however Maroni tries to force Dent into making the deal he proposed earlier and he promises he'll let Rachel go but wants to keep Dent a prisoner for him to torture for a few more hours to get the message across. Dent reluctantly agrees to Maroni's demands, so Maroni orders Frankie to take Rachel home. While Frankie holds Rachel at gunpoint and escorts her into his car, Batman sneaks up on Frankie and knocks him unconscious, rescuing Rachel. Rachel tells Batman about Maroni torturing Dent inside, so the Dark Knight tells her to call the police and leave before entering the building. Batman throws smoke grenades into the room and unties Dent during the confusion, allowing the two to work together to fight off Maroni and his men. As Batman is busy defeating the bodyguards, Dent fights Maroni, and while Maroni comes close to pouring battery acid on Dent, this fails and Dent beats down Maroni. Dent comes close to killing Maroni however Batman stops him, telling him he's better then that. A severely wounded Maroni is then arrested and as he is put into a police car, Dent gloats by saying he'll do as he promised and make sure Maroni is sentenced to life in Blackgate Penitentiary. E4: Crows are Scary At night, two thugs are seen robbing a store and manage to escape into an alleyway. However, one of them is taken by a dark figure while the other is terrified and demands for him to show himself with the intent of shooting him. It is then revealed to be Scarecrow, who is using Batman's tactics for his relentless study in fear to try to find out why the Dark Knight is so horrifying. That night, Batman investigates and discovers the criminals alive yet extremely terrified and left in canotic states. Batman is then contacted by Alfred of a gang being attacked, so he finds Scarecrow assaulting and torturing the criminals. Batman defends them from Scarecrow, saying that they've had enough and calls the cops, but the two men fight and Scarecrow explains the reasons behind his recent attacks. Batman manages to take Scarecrow down but Scarecrow purposefully drops a bag of Fear Toxin, allowing him to escape to continue his reign of terror and Batman imagines Scarecrow taking Batgirl hostage and then shoots her dead, but Batman overcomes it. The police arrive, finding the gang members but Batman leaves the area and returns to the Batcave. While recovering, Batman is informed of a crime in progress at the harbor, so the Dark Knight arrives via the Batwing and finds a smuggling operation between Scarecrow's gang and a group of common thugs however the terrorists refuse to pay them and steal the shipment, so the smugglers attempt to shoot them dead however Scarecrow takes them out, using fear to his advantage and leaves the last smuggler conscious and alive, and prepared to inject him with Fear Toxin, only for Batman to stop him and the two battle. In the ensuing fight, the smuggler is left tied up and Scarecrow's gang are defeated. Scarecrow then injects Batman with Fear Toxin, so the Caped Crusader fights through the nightmarish version of Scarecrow and beats him at his own game. When Scarecrow is believed to be down, Batman checks the shipments to find weaponry treated with Fear Toxin, but Scarecrow ambushes and tries to fight off Batman with a scythe. However, Batman disarms him, snaps Scarecrow's arm and leaves him writhing on the floor in agony and defeat, then Batman discovers his true motives of trying to become like Batman with these weapons in his research for fear. Gordon then arrests Scarecrow and takes him back to Arkham Asylum. E5: Chemical Job At the mayor's office, Batman is notified of an robbery and finds an unconscious security officer and discovers Catwoman raiding the vault. Batman questions her theft but she refuses to talk, so the two fight and the Caped Crusader takes the drive but she escapes. Batman scans the drive in the Batcave with Alfred, discovering an operation at a warehouse, so Batman heads there and discovers a warehouse full of corpses before investigating. During the investigation, Batman discovers a group of mercenaries and cops had a shootout however one of the chemical shipments were set off, gruesomely killing them, while the surviving mercenaries escaped with the shipment. Batman finds one of them still alive and interrogated him, discovering that Black Mask is involved. At night with Batman informing Commissioner Gordon of the situation with Batgirl, they encounter Catwoman and question her. She claims she wanted to find out what Black Mask was up to because the chemicals are capable of heavily damaging Gotham City. The trio then head to the Skyler Club; where Black Mask is currently alongside Carmine Falcone. E6: Red Mask Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman continue their fight against Black Mask and formulate an attack which is then carried out, with armed guards being taken out by the trio but Falcone escapes the building yet Black Mask stays to kill them. However, the trio manage to defeat Black Mask and leave him cuffed and hanging from a piece of hanging rebar for the cops, however Black Mask reveals to Batman that the chemicals were given to the Joker. E7: Chemical Romance Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman head to the Joker's twisted theme park and Maniax members are seen torturing the many citizens entrapped in the evil rides and attractions. Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman take down the patrolling guards stealthily but Joker eventually announces that he knows of their presence before revealing their positions with spotlights. The demented clown reveals that he's in possession of the chemicals and that he "perfected" them, planning to unleash them on Gotham City. Batman has Batgirl and Catwoman rescue the prisoners while he goes after the Joker. However after saving the hostages, Harley Quinn fights the duo with a squad of her men. Meanwhile, Batman chases Joker through a hall of mirrors and an armed Joker becomes confused and shocked when the Dark Knight is in the mirrors. Joker shoots one of the mirrors, resulting in Batman jumping out of another mirror and ruthlessly attacking Joker. A bloodied and beaten Joker gets out and runs to the tunnel of love, continuing his battle with Batman, arming himself with a switchblade. Meanwhile, Harley manages to take down Batgirl with her mallet and attempts to smash her head in but Catwoman stops and knocks her unconscious. In the tunnel of love, Batman and Joker fight, ending in the Ace of Knaves stabbing at the Caped Crusader while laughing maniacally, but this results in Batman breaking Joker's leg and managing to defeat him. Joker chuckles while coughing up blood while on the ground subdued, but activates the chemical bombs around Gotham City to kill everyone, saying he's finally won. When activated, nothing happens, Batman says that he had Gordon and the cops disarm the explosives while he dealt with him. Joker, disappointed, loses his smile and is sent back to Arkham Asylum. E8: Shadow War At a party, Bruce Wayne is seen helping Harvey Dent during his campaign for mayor. During this, Bruce finds out that Ben Turner AKA Bronze Tiger had turned up to the fundraiser and he personally investigates him, recognizing him as a major member of the League of Assassins. Bronze Tiger confronts Bruce and pulls him aside for a private talk, warning him against getting in the way of Ra's al Ghul again. Bruce refuses to listen and when he leaves, he becomes Batman. Batman investigates and manages to locate Ra's, but Bronze Tiger catches him, resulting in their fight and the assassin's defeat. Batman then confronts Ra's, bringing a tied up and unconscious Bronze Tiger to show him he knows of his plans and Ra's attempts to talk Batman in understanding his plot and join him. Batman refuses to allow Ra's to continue with his evil plans, and a group of assassins led by Lady Shiva attack Batman. Batman takes down the ninjas and Ra's then tries to kill the Dark Knight, so both warriors fight. Ra's, brutally beaten, claims the revolution will soon begin and escapes, so Batman leaves the area. E9: TITAN Bruce Wayne is seen announcing the next mayoral debate in a couple days, until he is attacked by a squad of hitmen with one being extremely strong. Bruce manages to defeat the regular assassins, however struggles with the strong one, resulting in Dent coming in to save him, the two then work together to take down the strong thug. Bruce investigates the unconscious muscled thug to discover TITAN traces in his bloodstream; a drug similar to Bane's Venom but is extremely unstable. Bruce becomes Batman to track down traces of TITAN to the Final Offer, so the Dark Knight discovers a crate of weapons and a TITAN compound and Tracey Buxton confronts him, only for Batman to subdue her and fight armed guards before confronting the Penguin. Batman questions Penguin and discovers the old crime lord had been buying TITAN from Bird, Bane's right hand man. Batman then goes to apprehend Bird. After an investigation, Batman discovers Bird has created TITAN, which he plans to sell to criminals worldwide. Bane then breaks in and finds out Bird's plans, disapproving of it but Bird refuses to back down and desperately injects himself with TITAN, becoming a rampaging monster to battle Bane. Bane nearly kills Bird, however Batman stops him and saves Bird. After this, the cops capture the thugs and the Caped Crusader sends TITAN to Gordon as evidence. Bird is then confronted by Bane in Blackgate Penitentiary, having him on his knees before contemplating on killing him. E10: Arkham Asylum Batman is seen fighting and beating up Maniax thugs in an alley, managing to knock out two and then aggressively chokes the last one into giving up the Joker's location after his recent escape from Arkham Asylum, the thug laughed in the Dark Knight's face and revealed that he's planning to assassinate Harvey Dent and massacre all of his supporters tonight. Batman then knocks him unconscious and drives the Batmobile to the speech, Joker and Harley Quinn are seen arriving on the stage and shoot the moderator in the face, instantly killing him. Joker then has his gang tie Dent down to a chair with an explosive around his neck, it's also revealed he captured several high-ranking officials and also tied them to explosives. With one chair left, the cops arrive led by Gordon and Joker reveals he wants Bruce Wayne in the chair. Batman, hearing the plan, decides to take off the suit and arrive there. When Gordon tries to talk Joker into letting the hostages go, the Clown Prince of Crime blew up one of his hostages' heads in frustration. Bruce arrived while Joker's "band" of psychotics is playing and he greets Bruce, having Harley escort him onto the stage and he ties him to the last chair. Gordon asks what Joker wants, so the Joker maniacally laughs and gives Gordon his demands: $69,000,000, a helicopter, a pony and Batman wrapped in a bow. Gordon talks to the Joker and suddenly snipers prepare to take out the evil clown however Joker's men murder the snipers and Joker mocks Gordon's attempts to rescue the hostages. Joker says he feels that he doesn't think Gordon is taking him seriously and detonates one of the bombs, however, the bomb doesn't go off and Bruce is revealed to have a device to leave the trigger useless, resulting in the cops engaging Joker's henchmen in a firefight, resulting in the cops winning. Batgirl shows up and stops Joker from escaping as Harley is also captured. Bruce had fled and became Batman, insisting that he'll personally escort Joker to Arkham to make sure he doesn't escape, Gordon reluctantly agrees. Batman takes a giggling Joker in his Batmobile, punching him in the face for talking too much. As Batman escorts Joke through Arkham to his cell with Gordon, Aaron Cash, Warden Quincy Sharp, Dr. Penelope Young and three security guards, a doctor stops Batman from going deeper into Arkham due to his presence will make the more extreme inmates "excited". Joker however murders the doctor and guard, escaping when it's revealed Harley hijacked the controls and is in control of Arkham, releasing many inmates to attack Batman and allows the Joker to retreat. Harley then has all the inmates released and Batman fights through the many maniacs in an attempt to reach Joker, while Gordon and Cash protect Sharp and Young from incoming patients. As Joker taunts Batman via the intercom, the evil clown tells Batman to prepare for the "party". Countless staff had been murdered by the Joker and the escaping inmates, eventually Batman contacts Batgirl to help with her computer skills to help from the outside and has her give him various information. Batman escapes Intensive Treatment after having told Gordon and the others to leave Arkham, then reaches to the asylum's grounds and finds out that the inmates infiltrated the armory and stole the weapons. Batman fights off the armed inmates and saves multiple guards, then makes his way to the Penitentiary's control room to confront Joker. E11: Fun House In the Penitentiary, Batman is surrounded by the many laughing inmates and Batman reaches the control rooms, where a guard is gagged and tied up. Batman unties the man and takes out the gag, revealing his mouth had knockout gas and Batman is suddenly incapacitated by the gas. As he coughs and feigns consciousness, Harley walks up to him and beats him into unconsciousness with her mallet. Batman is strapped to a gurney while unconscious and is escorted into a "court room", filled with many inmates and Batman's infamous enemies. Batman wakes up to find his utility belt removed and had been stolen by Harley, and Joker, dressed as a judge, tells Batman that he's going to be judged for his "crimes" in a mock court session: Joker is the judge, Calendar Man is the prosecutor and the jury consists of Mad Hatter, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Victor Zsasz, Clayface, Riddler and Ventriloquist. Young is chosen as Batman's "lawyer" and Joker had Gordon, Cash, Sharp and surviving guards captured and tied up above vats of acid, saying if Batman tries to escape, the hostages will die. As the court goes on, Joker admits that it may be true that "all" of the maniacs weren't "created" by Batman, but says they're going to kill Batman anyway for making their lives "complicated". Calendar Man uses his pistol to kill Young, much to Batman's rage and horror, then they escort him to an electric chair to be fried. Joker then orders the maniacs to execute the hostages and they enter the room. E12: Leaving Insanity When the lever is about to be pulled by Hatter, he is suddenly shot in the shoulder and Dent and a large group of cops have revealed to have infiltrated Arkham Asylum, thanks to Batgirl's anonymous information, rescued the hostages and are handling the majority of the inmates. Ivy pushes a wounded Hatter out of the way and pulls the lever to kill Batman, but before Batman can be completely electrocuted to death, Dent saves and unstraps him, encouraging him to help. Batman agrees and together, they take down the villains and they are defeated and recaptured. Joker had escaped however and the two fight on the rooftop of Arkham Mansion, brutally fighting each other. Joker picks up a crowbar but is disarmed by Batman, who punches him in the face several times until he is all bloody and bruised with a broken nose and missing teeth. Joker urges Batman to kill him, but the Dark Knight refuses, arresting him and he is seen giggling up blood in his dark cell. E13: Riddler's Revenge During with a fight with Batman and Poison Ivy, Batgirl and Batman managed to subdue her and prevent her plants from killing thousands in Gotham. During the arrest made by the police, Riddler showed up across several screens around the city; claiming he's responsible for stealing valuable goods and the loot is inside an abandoned orphanage. At the orphanage, the duo investigate and break into a locked room where they find Catwoman tied to chair with an explosive collar around her neck. Batgirl attempts to remove the collar however Riddler stops her before she could and reveals it will detonate if either Catwoman leaves the room or if the collar is unlocked. Riddler hints that he has an inside man in possession about the key's location and provides a riddle for Batman and Batgirl to work on. Inside the GCPD station, after a hard investigation, Batgirl discovers Sergeant Arnold Flass is Riddler's mole and Batman attacks and interrogates the corrupt cop, with several police officers holding him at gunpoint in confusion. Batman reveals he's an informant for Riddler and the officers let Batman handle this, so after Flass reveals such information, Batman throws him in a cell and locks him up. After this, Batman and Batgirl head to an abandoned hotel where they find the key amongst Riddler's booby traps but they overcome them. After rescuing Catwoman, Riddler sends robotic minions to deal with them so the trio destroy them and Riddler arrives in a powerful robotic suit. After a long and difficult battle, the trio disable the suit and drag a defeated Riddler to the GCPD station; where he is tossed in the same cell as Flass and Harvey Bullock thanks Batman for the help, saying he'll make sure Flass is convicted for his crimes and Riddler is returned to Arkham Asylum. Category:Seasons and Episodes